Silk and Honey
by glazedover
Summary: Omi finally thinks its time to forget Ouka, but he gets caught in some of Schreient's affairs...(damn, i suck at summaries.) *NON SHONEN-AI*
1. The Beginning

Omi's POV  
  
The sea breeze stirs my hair. I look out at the world through wide blue eyes, watching, waiting, always waiting. The sea is a myriad of colours, the sky a tapestry of dreams, woven by the most sorrowful of angels.  
  
" Ouka." a sigh escapes my lips and I run a finger through my amber- gold hair. If my dreams were part of that wonderful picture, part of the bright morning sky, they would be of her. Was she up there? One of the weeping angels weaving the sky? Their tears, falling upon their work like the gentle rain, crying for the souls of those they had left behind. On earth.  
  
Images flash through my mind, of her laughing, crying, the vivid magenta eyes sparkling with hidden silver flecks. And of her last moments. Promises. Anguish. Love. Hate. Those beautiful eyes widening in shock, their delicate eyelids closing upon them for the last time.  
  
I sigh and wonder. Is it time to forget? To move on? In my mind I wish silently for help. But in my heart, I know no one will. Because no one can.  
  
* * * *  
  
Silk's POV  
  
I stand watching the others practice. I can't stand it any more. I'm not evil, not spiteful, not one of them. I want to be innocent. Not like Schreient. My long black fringe casts shadows on my pale face. Tears leak out from the corners of my turquoise eyes and I brush them aside angrily. I will not give them the pleasure of seeing me weak, vulnerable.  
  
Captured, sold, forced to train and use my gifts to harm innocent people. Forced to join Schreient. They hate me. I know they do. The way they ignore me, hit me, scold me the minute I do something wrong. My hand travels to my ribs, where the bruises are. I miss China. I miss my mother, my father. Even though they sold me. They couldn't help it. We were poor. Or could they?  
  
" Get your sorry little ass over here," Schoen screams across the room at me. I don't move. She strides over, hand on hip. I don't move. I stare up at her defiantly and I know that my eyes are an icy green.  
  
" You little b**ch!" she screams and raises her whip. The first stroke is like fire. But I'm used to it. The whip slashes at my skin and my body is full of pain, of fire. But I don't fall to the ground. I don't beg her to stop. I stand straight and tall, the whip falling around me, streaks of red whirling. The others watch, smirking. But I have no intention of crying. They might kill me. But I don't care. They will never break my spirit. 


	2. Stille

Hello. I know my chapters are a little short, but please bear with me. I forgot to put the disclaimer on the first chapter, so. Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss but I wish I did. Schreient doesn't belong to me either, thank goodness. Silk is my own original character, so there.  
  
* * * * * Youji's POV  
  
It's quiet today in the flower shop. The Chibi and the Bishonen are moping around. I suspect its got something to do with both their love lives. I mean, ever since that Yuriko went off to Australia, the Bishonen never really got over it. What is it with people and their love lives? Why can't they just be like me? Fine, I'll admit it. I'm a slut, so what? I take a drag on my cigarette. The Chibi's so down that he's forgotten to stop me smoking for the whole morning. Unfortunately, the Icicle notices. " Youji. Put. Out. That. Cigarette." He says slowly. Goddammit, does he think I'm an idiot? Drawing out every single syllable like that as if I'm some toddler still in playschool.  
  
I stub out my cigarette reluctantly and return to my own thoughts. The Chibi must be thinking about Ouka. Poor kid isn't going to be able to get over it all that soon. First love's like that. I sigh and lean back in my chair. It's going to be a long afternoon.  
  
* * * * * Silk's POV  
  
I trod slowly towards school. No one in Schreient goes to school. Not that I want to. It's just that.my slim fingers travel towards the slash marks from the whip and I wince slightly. Marks that my school uniform fail to cover. I need my space. I need my time away from them. My tormenters. I shiver slightly. But not from fear. My thick black braid swishes against my back and I straighten my school bag. It's lucky I don't have any friends to notice the scars. My knee length skirt covers most of the ones on my legs but many are still visible. I know, most girls wear their skirts mid-thigh, but I'm not normal. Or so they say. I walk towards the Koneko. Obviously, they're Weiss, and enemies of Schreient, but any enemy of those bimbos are my friends.  
  
Maybe I could just sit near the flowers for a while. After all, I'm early and school won't start for another twenty minutes.  
  
Before I know it, I'm sitting among the freesias and the sunflowers, inhaling their sweet scent. Such a peaceful place. I wish I could escape. Escape from Schreient, from all my worries, from my thoughts of.Death. A sweeter world, perhaps, than the one I'm in. I close my eyes and concentrate. Relaxing.  
  
* * * * * Omi's POV  
  
What was I thinking? How could I even think about forgetting Ouka and starting anew? I walk furiously towards the freesias to water them. A small figure's sitting among them, dressed in my school's uniform. Thick glossy black hair, bound loosely in a plait that hangs elegantly down from her head. Her face is hidden from me. Piqued by curiosity, I move closer. " Ohayo, how can I help you, miss?" The figure jumps, startled. Her face turns and my blue eyes lock on deep turquoise ones. She has beautiful eyes, flecked with gold, just like Ouka's were flecked with silver. There are whip burns marring her pale face, her arms and legs. What cruel beast could have done this to such an angel?  
  
" I.I'm all right, thank you." she whispers and looks down at her feet. As I walk away, I faintly hear her muttering " Bombay." I freeze and turn slowly to look at her. Hard. How could she know my codename?  
  
* * * * * Silk's POV  
  
It just slipped out. I can feel my face burning as he turns to look at me. How could I be so careless? Man, Schoen is so gonna kill me. Literally, not just figuratively. I want to run, but I find myself rooted to the spot. What can I say? Admit I'm part of Schreient? Those beautiful wide blue eyes are narrowed with suspicion.  
  
" Wait a minute." he approaches slowly, " I know you!" His golden hair falls, tousled, into his eyes. " You're part of Schreient! You're, wait, what'd they call you, Stille!" My heart beats wildly and my eyes fill with tears, blurring my vision. It hurts desperately, to be called evil. Indirectly, yes, but.the errant tears flow in rivers down my cheeks and I don't try to stop them. My head feels light and I collapse to the floor, my own tears blinding me.  
  
* * * * * heh. Another chapter done. I WILL IMPROVE. I know it's not very good, but it's my first fic. a.m- thanks for being honest and I WILL try my best to improve. Reno no Miko- Thank you so so much for reviewing. I've gotten some pretty bad feedback, so it was nice to know that someone actually liked it. I thought about scrapping it, but since you like it, I'll just continue and try to improve.and yes yes, tell your friends PLEASE. I'll try to make the chapters longer. Thanks! 


	3. Tears

Hi again. I don't own Weiss or Schreient. Silk is my own original character. Hope you all enjoy this. Please review! * toddles off to pester friend for an Omi plushie* Oh, and Silk isn't me. Just for those wondering.  
  
* * * * * Omi's POV  
  
I reel back as the truth hits me. Hard. Schreient. I automatically reach for a dart from the inside of my jacket, but I feel my fingers trembling. Images fill my mind, of Schoen, Hell, Tot, Neu, of them cruel, murderous. Blood. Anger. Revenge.  
  
The girl on the floor shakes uncontrollably. Her sobs are wild, full of pain, of a caged animal wounded so deeply that she can't ever be healed. She looks so fragile, tears pooling on her pale cheeks, beautiful glossy hair matted and askew. She is Stille. She is part of Schreient. She is my enemy. I repeat the words to myself in my brain. My head is clear and I'm confident. My fingers are once again nimble and sure of themselves.  
  
One. She is Stille. I lift the dart. Two. She is part of Schreient. I take aim. I have never missed in my life and never will. Three. She is your enemy. KILL HER. Voices scream in my brain. I can't. I can't do it.  
  
The girl's sobs grow louder. I stand poised, dart aimed. She whips her head off the ground and looks straight at me. I start and take a step back. Her eyes, they're so piercing--- they stare straight through me, reaching deep into the depths of my soul. They're full of fire, of ice, of smoke, hundreds of different greens, jade, grass, emerald, turquoise, gold, dancing, mocking, melting together, windows into her tortured soul. They glow dangerously.  
  
"I'm not!" she howls, a howl that pierces deep into every listener's heart. " I'm not evil! I'm not one of them! I hate Schreient! Why can't anybody understand?" she screams and lapses into a language that I don't know. I lower my dart and slip it back into my jacket. I'm lost for words. I've never seen such uncontrolled passion, and I stand helpless. The girl is pale and ashen, exhausted from he sudden outburst. Tears flow unchecked down her cheeks. She curls up, knees hugged to her chest, sobbing gently into her skirt. Her misery is overwhelming.  
  
"Omi?!" I whirl around, only to see the other three members of Weiss standing puzzled, behind me.  
  
* * * * * Schoen's POV  
  
The bitch has gone to school. At last we get a little peace and quiet. Sometimes I really don't know what to do with her. That weird place she came from, the Asian branch of Rosenkreuz? Yes, that's it, Balvangor. It must have been awful. Shivers run up and down my spine as my imagination goes wild. We've heard quite a bit about Estet and Rosenkreuz from Schwarz. About what they do to the kids, their so called 'lessons'.  
  
Sometimes, I think the girl reminds me of myself when I first joined Schreient. Angry, willful, full of spirit. Huh. A bitter smile twitches the corners of my mouth. I, too, once thought that I would never submit. Where did that get me? They broke my spirit. They killed who I once was. I want revenge. I'll try whatever it takes to get the bitch to submit. So she thinks she can hold out? Let her try. I will do to her what was once done to me.  
  
Fine. So maybe I went a little overboard when I did that with Tot. Made the girl freaking mad. So what? That's her problem. I crave suffering just as Farfarello craves blood. I love to feel that agony deep down in a person's soul, see them scream, hear the pain echoing out from their heart, up to heaven. The angels will weep, little one. Wait and see. Wait and see. * * * * * Aya's POV  
  
I scrutinize the girl crying on the floor. She looks innocent enough.  
  
"Omi? What on earth did you do to her?" Ken's voice is full of shock.  
  
"She is Schreient." Omi's voice is wavery from the force of the girl's outburst and his own indecision.  
  
"Did you shoot her or what? Why the heck did she start ranting? Give us an explanation, for God's sake, Omi!" Youji's face is pale.  
  
"I- I don't know. I just accused her of being in Schreient and she started." Omi looks somehow confused.  
  
Everyone turns to me for help and I sigh. It's always me. I put on my If-you-don't-listen-to-me-you're-going-to-regret-it glare and walk over to the girl, snatching a dart from Omi as I pass. I stoop down and tilt her chin towards me. Towards the dart in my hand. It's her. The girl in Schreient. The one who wanted to die.  
  
flashback   
  
The girl stands in front of me, tilting her pointed chin up, green eyes closed, crystal tears leaking from their corners. I stand stock still, katana poised, ready. I wait, eyes narrowed. Adrenaline pumps through my blood and I tense, waiting for her attack. It doesn't come. I lower my katana cautiously, watching her every move. Her eyes snap open, blazing with fury.  
  
"Scared, Abyssinian?" Her voice is cold, but it doesn't mask her pain. "Kill me already!" she shrieks. The tears flow faster. What do I have to lose? One less enemy to fight. I raise my katana.  
  
" STILLE!" Hell snatches her away at the last moment. The girl kicks and struggles with all her might.  
  
"Let me go! You don't care about me anyway!" she hisses at Hell. There is a sickening crack and the girl is flung to the ground, clutching her cheek.  
  
"You're right. I despise you. So does everyone else. You'd better start fighting, or you'll regret it once we get back." Hell stalks away and the girl gets up shakily, heading for me once again.  
  
end flashback   
  
"Were you forced to join Schreient?" my voice is cold and carefully neutral. The others stand by, watching.  
  
"Yes."  
  
~end~  
  
Hope you enjoyed it, minna-san! 


	4. Memories

Hi everyone! I've got slight writer's block, so if this isn't as good as the other three chapters, I'm sorry, K? Disclaimer: I really wish I owned them, but no, they belong to Koyasu Takehito and Project Weiss. I only own Silk.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Tot's POV  
  
Silk-chan's gone missing. She went off after school and still isn't back. I don't blame her. Hell's frantically making phone calls. "- We can't afford to lose her. No. Yes. She's too strong." snippets of her conversation float into my ears.  
  
She's right. Silk-chan's powers are so strong they're dangerous. Schuldig and Nagi are nothing compared to her. Shields so strong that no one will ever be able to find out her deep dark secrets, what she's hiding.  
  
There's another ear-splitting crash from upstairs and I shudder, goose pimples running up and down my arms. Schoen's upstairs throwing every fragile object in the house against her bedroom wall. Can't she survive even one day without torturing the poor kid? She's a mad woman, I tell you. I really don't know how Silk-chan stands it. Every day. Every freaking single day she gets whipped, and she still persists. Her spirit's so strong she refuses to cry even though she's in pain. One of these days, she's going to get herself killed.  
  
Of course, it was the same for me. The only way I got her to stop was to act insane. Yes, it's all an act. I live each and every day under the cover of insanity always in fear that either Hell of Schoen will find out. The mincing cutesy little voice, the talking in third person, it was hard at first, to keep it up, but I managed and now I'm used to it. In my heart, I wish Silk well, hoping feverently that she'll get away. I certainly didn't.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Silk's POV  
  
Everything is dark, so dark. My head throbs with pain and I try to stand, but the floor whirls beneath me. Where am I? I hear heavy footsteps coming closer and closer and I back against one corner, shivering. My numerous wounds light a perpetual fire of pain in my body. The door creaks open and a single shaft of light lands on my face. A dark figure fills the doorway and I recognize him immediately.  
  
" No-please, no!" my voice rises in panic and I shake my head from side to side, nearly in hysterics. Images fill my mind. Balvangor. I can't be back! I can't! The man moves closer and I can see the glare of malice in his eyes.  
  
"Please. Please let me off! I didn't do anything wrong!" I whisper, as Dr. Teo's face moves closer to mine. I can feel his glare on me face, smell his stale breath. I turn my face away. An icy claw of fear grips my heart and I back against the wall.  
  
"You didn't give the boy his reward." The eyes blaze in fury. " You will get exactly what you deserve." It is definitely Balvangor. Every word he speaks is in Chinese.  
  
" I am my own person. My body is mine to give away." My voice is now cold. " I am not some cheap whore that you can buy on the streets of Hong Kong!" This is one issue that I cannot leave standing and my fear disappears rapidly.  
  
" You are a woman. One of the few in Balvangor. You will do what is expected of you after your regular lessons." The voice is merciless. " You are in China. All women belong to men. Now, I ask you once again. Will you give the boy his reward?"  
  
" No." I clench my slim fingers into fists and I stare defiantly at Dr. Teo.  
  
" You are asking for this, Silk." He smiles a feline grin and I know that he will enjoy what he is going to do to me. I grit my teeth and squeeze my eyes shut. He doesn't stand on ceremony.  
  
Everything swirls and there is a sharp pain in my head. He delves straight into my mind. I gasp and fall to the ground as he shatters my defences, the ringing in my get goes from bad to worse. He works methodically, crashing unwanted into my head, breaking down walls it took me hours to build. I writh on the floor, clutching my head in my hands. The pain must stop, please, please let it stop. But it goes on. Dull, throbbing pain, sharp, piercing pain and the worst pain of all. Images flash through my mind as I live my worst experiences all over again. The aching pain of departure as I was dragged forcibly away from my parents. The pain of every day's lessons, the beatings by the teachers, the mental torture, the prejudice against girls-it all comes back to me.  
  
Pictures, scenes, memories flash past my eyes and I scream, one long aching scream that comes straight from the depths of my soul. And then there is blessed silence, as I disappear into the dark abyss of blackness, of unconsciousness.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Ken's POV  
  
"How is she?" I ask Omi, as he steps noiselessly out of him room and shuts the door behind him.  
  
"I don't know, she seems to be having some sort of nightmare-she keeps muttering in that strange language." Omi's glassy blue eyes are full of worry.  
  
"I think it's Chinese." We both whirl around and see Youji, heading out for a night of drinking at random bars. He frowns a little, head to one side. " I still can't believe Aya jabbed her with that dart."  
  
" Yeah," I cut in " She wasn't doing any harm. Lucky Omi had the antidote on him."  
  
" Aya-kun has his own reasons. He probably wanted to find out more from her." Omi's face is pale and there are telltale dark smudges beneath his eyes. He yawns. I look at my watch and blanch.  
  
" It's only ten!"  
  
" Er, Bishonen, what's wrong with that?" Youji looks at me in suspicion  
  
" Why's Omi so tired then?" I snap back. " He usually stays up late and goes on the Internet."  
  
" Ken-kun, I stayed up until 5 last night. I'm entitled to be sleepy." Omi lets out another yawn.  
  
" Hentai!" Youji winks knowingly at Omi. Omi flushes bright red.  
  
" Youji-kun, not everybody's like you! I was trying to hack into Schwarz's files!"  
  
" Yeah yeah, excuses excuses. Anyway, I'm off!" Youji bounces down the stairs and Omi lets out a final ' YOUJI-KUN!' before heading towards the living room.  
  
" I'll sleep on the couch!" he calls to me on the way down. Me? I head towards my room and plop down on my bed. Staring at the glow in the dark stars on the ceiling, I wonder. Who is that girl? What's her story? And I wonder if I'll ever know. If she'll ever tell us. 


End file.
